Carter: Vampire Hunter
by Airwalker91
Summary: This is a story about A vampire hunter who helps the Cullens out. This does not have Bella in it, and this is my first fanfic so please read and leave feed back


**This was writen for fun...I really like Twilight, but I really like the idea of there being Vampire hunters and such, so this is a Story about a hunter who helps out the Cullens, I hope you enjoy and please leave feed back.**

* * *

_Chapter one_

Sitting there watching them, act like normal humans, made the nausea in my stomach spread. I had been watching for months, ever since I learned what they were. They didn't know, I knew. Unless that is, he read my mind, which was more than likely. My father and grandfather warned me about their kind, and about the other kind. Vampires and Werewolves who would have known, that they weren't just in books, or movies but they were real. They were waiting in the night to catch their next victim, the poor bustards never saw them coming, their too fast, to quiet, too….perfect. Not just their movements, but their looks, their voices, their eyes. I locked my jaw as his eyes met my mine, and I let know just what I thought of them.

The school bell went off causing me to break eye contact with him. And they were up and gone, before I could look back. I sighed, standing, looking at all the happy faces of kids going to their next class.

Maybe I would be happier moving from Forks. But I'm not going to let them chase me away. I put my coat back on, since I was heading out into the rainy, clouded day. Lunch was the same, boring, hateful thinking, kids crowding around others, talking about this new girl coming. Bella Swan. Nice name if you think about it. But who really gives a damn about her. She is the sheriff's kid, but Charlie was just another guy, trying to make it on his own, like me. My father and mother died in a car crash leaving me by myself, to take on the rolls of my father. His business, his privet business of hunting and killing those things, I had some training of killing a vampire, but I knew there were too many of the Cullens to kill them all. Since I am a one man team, I walked to biology, sitting by Jessica, who by far was the most annoying girl in the world. I sat there running my hand through my hair spiking it back up. Jessica smiled and turned towards me.

"So, Carter, what are you doing this weekend?" She asked.

"I'm…" I paused and looked at her sighing. "Doing work,"

"You're always working, why don't, you come to the beach with us, since Saturday is suppose to be a nice day."

"No,"

"Please?"

"No,"

"Please….please,"

"Jessica, for the last time, no…I'm not the hinging out type," I said looking towards the teacher's deck.

"Carter, you might like it, if you do it some time."

I sighed and looked back at her. "Jessica, you're right, I'll meet you guys there." I said knowing that it wouldn't happen.

"Cool, see you then…" She said smiling turning right in her chair.

Biology was slow and boring as normal, after that was gym, which wasn't fun either. I didn't like socializing with other kids.

After taking a shower and getting dressed into my normal clothes, I headed for the parking lot, to the black jaguar that clearly had seen better days. I tossed my back pack into passage seat and looked up as Alice Cullen walked by with the others. I watched them get into the car, and then drive off.

"Their freaky aren't they?" Tyler said laughing.

"Tyler, not now…" I said looking at him.

"What's wrong man?"

"You're what's wrong, I'm leaving now…Good bye," I said getting into my car; I started it and pulled out, then turned on the main road. I took a deep breath as I turned onto a dirt road, leading me down to the small, homey shack I lived in. I stopped the car quickly seeing the silver Volvo parked in front of my shack. I pulled up beside the car and got out, looking around, not seeing any of the Cullens around.

"Hello!" I said turning the car off. I stepped pass the car and onto the shack's porch. The door was cracked open, so I just pushed it the rest of the way. That's when I saw them, all five of them sitting, standing where they pleased.

"Hello," Alice said smiling.

I stood there looking at them. "Why are you in my house?" I asked walking in.

"You call this a house?" Emmett asked chuckling.

"Oh sorry, I'm not some spoiled rich kid, like you all are…" I said, shutting the door.

Emmett growled and then started for me, but Edward put his arm out in front of him.

"We're not here to fight," Edward said looking at me.

"Well you broke into my "locked" shack and you parked in my parking spot, um you left the door open so all the cold, wet rain, could get into my shack. So forgive me, if I'm pissed." I said taking my coat off, tossing it on the table.

"We're sorry," Alice said standing.

"Please, don't come near me," I said holding my hand up towards her.

"I'm sorry, I won't," She said letting her happy smile fade.

"We need to talk," Edward said

I groan as I sat on the table, crossing my arms. "I hate you all, you know that right?" I asked looking over their faces.

"Yes, we know…but we…" Edward said trailing off.

"You what?" I asked annoyed.

"We need your help," Alice said smiling again.

I paused, looking at her, my thoughts racing. "What?" I asked quickly, shocked.

"We need your help, we have a problem." She said walking towards me some.

I watched her walk towards me, my jaw locking. "You have a problem? And what would that be?" I asked

"There is a large family of vampires heading for forks, and we can't take them by ourselves," Alice said standing in front of me. "Please," she added softly.

"My help, you do know, I'm human right?" I asked chuckling at the idea of helping them.

"We know we can smell you," Emmett added.

"I bet I smell good," I said mockingly.

"We know what your father was and your grandfather, they hunted us…they wanted to kill us, yet we some how came to a agreement that we could live here, your father was a guard over this town and we respect that, we know he trained you in his hunting ways, and we know you hate our kind, so if you help us protect Forks, we will leave." Alice said looking up at me.

"What's the point in protecting Forks if you're going to leave it?" I asked looking over her shoulder at the others.

"Well because we like it here, and we like the people and we have to protect our identity, and we need your help," She said smiling

I sat there looking at her and the others. "I can't even kill one of you, how the hell am I going to help you?" I asked

"We can help you help us?" Alice asked slowly.

I chuckled and looked down at my muddy shoes. "You haven't thought this through have you?" I asked looking back up.

"Well Carlisle, is the one that told us to come talk to you, because…" She paused looking over her shoulder at the rest of them.

"Yes?" I asked waiting for her to continue.

"I've seen you in our future, if you chose to help us…" She paused again. "Carlisle told me to tell you this, that way you know… if you help us, you'll die," Alice said looking back at me, her smile gone and her eyes sad.

I chuckled and stood up, looking down at her. _I might as well help them, seeing as how I'm all alone in this world, and with nothing to lose._ "Then that is a chance, I'll have to take,"

"I knew you say that," She added backing up.

"Well I'm sure Eddy there knew too." I said walking to the fridge, I opened it and took out a can of coke, opened it and took a sip. "Want one?" I asked them, before closing the fridge. They each shook their heads no, so I closed the fridge and smiled some. "Well this will be interesting; me, fighting with my sworn enemy, protecting the people as my father did. I'm last of the town's guards, you know?" I asked setting the can down on the card table.

"We know, this is why we wanted you to know, that you will die, unless we can change your future." Edward said stepping forward.

"Well, let's do try…maybe it wouldn't be so bad, leaving this God forsaken place, were I'm stuck, until the next "guard" can take my place, or at least that is what my father said."

"What fighting style do you do?" Emmett asked smirking.

I looked at him annoyed, and then walked to the small trapped door in the floor. "Follow me," I said opening it, and then I dropped down into the dark basement. I walked over to the wall where the light switch was and I switched the light on. I jumped as I saw them all standing behind me. "Wow you guys are sneaky," I said taking a deep breath.

"Sorry," Alice said smiling.

I shook my head, then walked over to the wooden book case, and pushed it aside, to show the door behind it, I opened it and walked through, switching on that light switch. The blue light quickly flashed to life, showing the large guns, nets, swords, and my favorite grenades. "Welcome to my work shop," I said walking over to the metal table where the pistols laid. "Now your thinking, normal guns can't kill vampires, and your right they can't, unless they have…" I paused walking over to a white freezer; I lifted the lid up and pulled out a box of metal bullets, which held blood red syrup like substance. I set the box down carefully on a table and opened it, picking up one of the bullets, holding it up for the Cullens to see, Alice went to step forward, but I put my hand up. "Don't, stay back ok? For your safety," I watched her step back and then looked at them again. "This holds vampire blood and acid; my father discovered that when those two things mix, they become very, very deadly to vampires. So all I have to do, is load the bullets into any gun I chose and shot the vampire, near they dead heart, head, or throat, that blood and acid spread, eating away their bones, muscle and skin. Then I tear them apart and burn them." I said smiling, pound that I could remember what my father told me.

"You think it is that easy to kill our kind?" Rosalie asked rolling her eyes.

I sighed and looked at her. "You want to know how we kill Vampires, vampires get cocky, they think their only human, and they can't kill us. But guess what, my "kind" knows tricks; we're willing to give our lives for our towns. We're willing to kill one vampire for a city. Yes, it's hard when it is only one of us, and let's say five of them. But they forget, we have been trained over years and years to kill them. Yes we knew there were Werewolves to kill vampires, but some humans didn't want anything to do with the monsters, and wanted to protect themselves, and that's when vampire hunters, were born. So please don't ask me if I can kill one of you, when I have helped kill as many as ten. Yeah before you guys came along, who do you think protected this town?" I asked setting the bullet back in the box, and the box back into the freezer.

None of them spoke; they just stood there looking at me. "What? You never thought a sixteen year old could take out vampires?" I asked slamming the freezer door shut.

Alice shook her head slowly, looking at me. "You're only sixteen?" She asked shocked.

"Yeah, but who gives a flip? I act older, I look older; probably has to do with me having to be a man and do things for myself."

"We didn't know you were so young," Edward added.

"Oh my god people come on. I'm in high school what'd you expect….Did you think I had some kind of long life thing going for me?" I asked sighing. "Look I'm young, but I can help, ok?" I added looking over they faces. "And why did that shock you, Alice, if you can see in the future?" I asked

"Well, I knew it, but I didn't think about you….dying…at a young age,"

"Aw don't give a crap about me, I'll be ok, if I die, who cares, its not like I have a family or anything," I said walking over to the ATI GT14 Compact .410 Semi-Auto 20 "this is my favorite gun right here, but, I'll probably use something smaller, like the Revolver here." I said picking the revolver up, I looked it over then set it back down.

"So when do they get here, and how many are there that you can't take them on your own?" I asked, looking back at them.

"There are at least ten, and they shouldn't get here until a week or so," Alice said looking down.

"So ten of them, and seven of you, with me that is eight, not so nice of odds." I said, putting my hands in my pockets.

"We know, but we figured that, you could maybe take one, and if not, you could be a distraction for them." Edward said looking over at the guns.

"Hmm, sounds good…um, what now?" I asked

"We should go, come by tomorrow, at our place…" Edward said turning towards the exit.

"Sounds good, tomorrows Saturday," I said following them to the shack.

"We're sorry if we ever, angered you…" Edward said looking at me, as I closed the trapped door.

"Monsters, anger me…but the more we talk…." I paused not willing to say the rest. "Lets just say, I can see why…my father made a deal with you…"

"Let's go," Emmett said walking out the door.

"Wait, I don't know where you all live,"

"Alice will come and get you tomorrow, let's say around six?" Edward said walking outside, I followed.

"Sure," I said watching them get into the car, and drive away.

I sighed and closed the door, looking around the shack. "What'd I get myself into?"


End file.
